Boyscout
by ibelieveinloveeverlasting
Summary: "I can't believe you call me boyscout behind my back." 1st Clark/Oliver fic. Please review


First Collie Fic. I usually ship Clex, but I had a dream about this and it was too good to pass up. I don't own anything obviously. If I did it would be really awesome. Please review! 3

* * *

><p>Clark frowned as he woke to the sight of his bedroom ceiling. He had been dreaming again. It was always the same. He couldn't get him off of his mind. He was irrevocably in love with none other than Oliver Queen. The last person on earth he had a chance with. Clark groaned as he got out of bed. He got dressed and sighed once again. He went downstairs and sat at the counter. There was a knock on his door and expecting it to be Chloe. "Chloe you can come in." he said without looking up. He just left his face buried in his hands.<p>

"I am not Chloe, Clark." Clark yelped at the sound of the person currently plaguing his thoughts.

"Oliver, aren't you supposed to be in Australia for the next week?" Clark squeaked. Oliver eyed him curiously. Clark was acting strange.

"Did I interrupt something Clark? Were you waiting on someone?" Oliver asked, his voice showing a hint of hurt he hoped Clark didn't hear. Sadly for him, Clark did and it made his insides feel warm.

"No, I was just thinking. So what brings you here?" 'Looking so delicious it shouldn't be legal.' Clark thought to himself.

"Well." Oliver took a deep breath. Chloe had said that he needed to be honest with Clark, show him his feelings. But it was hard; Oliver had become so used to hiding them from the tall brunette. He looked up and met green eyes. "I missed you Clark." It slipped low and soft from his lips and Clark gasped. Brown eyes met green and Oliver almost fainted, Clark was looking at him like he loved him. It took Oliver's breath away. Clark, without thinking stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the blonde billionaire.

"I missed you too Ollie." Clark whispered before releasing the billionaire, realizing what had just occurred between them. They both blushed.

"So what are you planning on doing today Clark?" Oliver asked nervously. Clark looked at him and smiled. He had never seen Oliver so nervous. He recalled something Chloe said to him yesterday. "Clark, what if he does like you and you just haven't picked up on it?" he had immediately pushed the idea away seeing as Oliver was straight. And Clark was not the correct sex. Now looking at the nervous form of Oliver queen he wondered if Chloe might be right.

"You're looking at it. I have nothing to do today." Clark admitted. Oliver smiled brightly, almost knocking Clark off of his feet.

"Well then Mr. Kent, I suppose you will have to hang out with me the rest of the day." Oliver said sternly. Clark smiled.

"You say that like it's a bad thing Ollie." He said grinning. Oliver smiled along with him.

"Well, I am forcing you against your will." Oliver observed. Clark shook his head.

"We both know that if I didn't want to I wouldn't hang out with you. And unless you've taken to carrying kryptonite I don't think you could stop me." Clark said. Oliver got the point. Clark wanted to hang out with him.

"Alright then. What would you like to do Clark?" Oliver asked as they walked out of the door. Clark gaped at the orange Lamborghini in front of him. "What?" Oliver asked, observing Clarks expression. Clark shook his head.

"I guess I tend to forget that you are a billionaire. I just don't see you as one. You're just Ollie to me. I forgot that you have all this too." Clark said gesturing to the car. Oliver laughed. He unlocked it and they slid into the leather seats and the car purred to life as Oliver backed it out of the driveway.

"How is the love life going?" Oliver asked quietly. Almost fearful. Clark looked at him and swallowed thickly.

"Honestly. More complicated than anything I have ever dealt with." Clark admitted. His voice shaking. Oliver's eyebrows shot up.

"You're an alien who has to hide his powers, so that no one manipulates him, you run a farm, and save people's lives daily. How is it possible that you're love life even compares to that?" Oliver questioned. Clark sighed.

"Because with that I am always sure what to do. I know which course is the smoothest, which one will be better for me. With this, I don't. I know what I want, what would be easiest, but I don't know what's right." Clark said sadly. Oliver looked over at him, and was silent until Clark met his eyes.

"You should tell whoever it is that is affecting you like this." Oliver said simply.

"But I love them. It's complicated." Clark whispered. Oliver felt hurt and heartbreak rip through his chest. His grip tightened on the steering wheel and he couldn't breathe. "Are you okay?" Clark asked. Oliver's reaction had surprised him. He heard the breath rush out of Oliver's chest, heard his heart rate speed up. He couldn't possibly know, why did he look like he was in pain?

"Of course I'm fine Clark." Oliver said with a smile. Clark frowned.

"That not my smile." He realized too late that he had said it out loud. Oliver's eyebrows crinkled, and he was silent until they reached his penthouse in metropolis. They rode in the elevator quietly, but as soon as the doors opened and they stepped out with all of Oliver's luggage Clark turned on him. "Explain yourself, now." He demanded. Oliver shook his head.

"I can't." he whispered. Clark looked at him surprised.

"Oliver, why are you lying to me? I know you are. That's not my smile." Clark said softly. Oliver met his eyes.

"what does that even mean?" he asked. It wasn't as eloquent as he would have wished, but he was as damn curious as to what Clark was talking about.

"My smile Ollie. The one you only share with me. There is the smile you give to people you don't really want to be around. The smile you give when you are around the team, the smile you give when you are in pain, like the one you just gave me. And then there is my smile. The one that makes you look truly happy, like the weight of the world isn't on your shoulders." Clark finished. Oliver was touched, Clark knew his smiles.

"If I tell you you'll hate me." Oliver said, not thinking before he spoke. Clark glared.

"You have no idea what it would take for me to hate you Oliver. Now tell me." Clark said. Oliver took a look at Clark and decided it was now or never.

"When you said that you loved this girl, it made me feel like my heart was being ripped out of my chest." Oliver whispered. Clark stared at him.

"I don't understand" Clark muttered. Oliver felt a wave of emotions fly through him.

"How could you not Clark? When you said you loved someone, my last reason for living flew out of the window. It hurt me to hear that because I fucking love you Clark. How could you not have seen? Every time I am with you I try to tell you, but somehow you never notice. You're my best friend. The fact of the matter is that I love you, and there's nothing that can change that." Oliver started to shake. Tears flowed down his face. "I love you." He whispered. His knee's started to buckle and he fell to the floor. He never made it, because strong arms wrapped around him, and he was brought into a strong chest. He felt tears pour down his face, and he didn't care. He sobbed into Clark, letting all of his emotions flow out of him. Clark carried them to the couch, and sat letting Oliver cry into his shoulder. He stroked the blonde's hair, smiling sadly. The sobs subsided and Oliver pulled back to meet Clarks eyes.

"Ollie..." he began but Oliver cut him off.

"Clark, I'm sorry. I know this is a lot for you. I wish I had never said anything. I know you really didn't need another burden. I…"He was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his. He melted into the kiss, quickly responding. Their tongues met and Oliver moaned. They broke apart and Oliver opened his eyes, the look Clark was giving him made him shiver.

"You Oliver queen are anything but a burden. Especially to me. I am so glad that you said that. I know you are going to look back on this moment and laugh because you actually just yelled at me for the first time, and you were telling me that you love me." Clark chuckled. Oliver still couldn't talk. "Oliver, how do I say this? The reason it was complicated for me to tell me who I love is because he is my very best friend. He is the person I look up to more than anyone. And he had a strange fetish for green." Oliver felt his eyes widen as Clark paused. "Ollie, when I said I loved someone, I was talking about you. I love you Oliver queen. Ever since the first day I met you I have loved you." Clark whispered. Oliver stared into his eyes, disbelief written all over his face. He shook his head.

"Are you sure Clark? Because once I have you, I won't be able to let go. I cannot live without you Clark. Think carefully before you take this step. You can walk out of here now and we forget this ever happened." He was cut off once again with soft lips against his. He grinned into the kiss. He treaded his hands through Clark's hair. It was so soft, Clarks own hands went into his hair and he moaned as Clark pulled them closer. One hand dropped to examine Clark's body. The taunt muscles on his back. Oliver broke the kiss and nipped at Clark's neck. He smirked when Clark groaned.

"Ollie." He whispered huskily. Liver smiled brightly.

"Go out with me" Oliver whispered. Clark raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oliver, you might have forgotten, but you're Oliver queen. You have an image to uphold. You couldn't be seen with someone like me." Clark whispered sadly.

"Why not?" Oliver demanded harshly. Clark looked up. "What if I don't care about upholding an image of a womanizer? What if all I want is to be with you, to hold your hand in public, to love you. I want everyone to know that you are mine." Oliver growled. Clark smiled brightly. He had always wished that he could be with Oliver, but never in million years did he think that Oliver would love him too. And to make it even better Oliver wanted to be with him, publicly. Oliver wanted him, all of him. Clark couldn't say anything, so he simply closed the space between them and he kissed Oliver with all of the emotion he could.

"I never have had the willpower to refuse you." Clark whispered. Oliver grinned.

"So does that mean that if I asked you to go to a museum opening with me tonight, you would say yes?" Oliver looked at Clark hopefully. Clark's arms tightened around him protectively.

"Of course. Who else is going to keep the hordes of women off of you?" Clark said with a sad smile. Oliver frowned.

"I don't see them you know. I haven't seen anyone but you in such a long time Clark. It's been… ever since I met you I knew that there would be something between us. When you got together with Lana. It hit me that I was deeply in love with you. That's why I avoided you for so long, not because you kissed Lois. Which don't even try to deny you thought that, Chloe told me she found you crying over it." Oliver said with a small smile. He pressed a soft kiss to Clark's lips.

"What should I wear?" Clark asked softly. Oliver looked up with glee.

"I get to dress you. Good thing I already have a few items in your size. Hopeful thinking as I would like to call it." Oliver said with a blush. Clark smiled and tucked his head into the crook of Oliver's neck. He bit the skin lightly and then soothed it with a kiss, Oliver groaned. "Clark, if we keep this up I'm not going to make it to the museum." Oliver whispered huskily. Clark grinned.

"Fine, I will consider it." He said with a smug look. Oliver rolled his eyes and kissed Clarks forehead. Clark closed his eyes, emotional at the loving gesture. They laid there for a few hours, before Oliver started to move. When Clark opened them Oliver was staring at him.

"Come on Clark. Let's go see what we have for you." Oliver said with a flash of his megawatt smile. Clark rolled his eyes. He would have bet 20 pounds of kryptonite that he was magically going to be wearing green tonight. Sure enough 30 minutes later he was standing in the middle of the penthouse with a green button up, black slacks, a black tie, and a black jacket on. Oliver walked in behind him in the same outfit except for instead of black he was wearing grey. He snuck up behind Clark and wrapped his arms around the tall brunette, and suckled on his neck, making Clark moan. In a flash Clark had turned around and was sucking on Oliver's neck feverishly. Oliver whimpered, leaning into the strong alien. When Clark pulled back, he kissed Oliver passionately, stealing his breath away. When they finally broke apart, their foreheads resting against each others.

"Are you sure about this Ollie? I understand if you don't want to be outed to the world." Clark whispered as worry began to set into him. Oliver shook his head, and kissed Clark, trying to make him understand that he wanted nothing more than to be with the dark headed kryptonian.

"Clark, I want everyone to know. I want them all to be jealous. I want everyone to know you're mine. And plus, I don't want to hide. I am not ashamed of loving you." Oliver whispered. Clark smiled and kissed Oliver softly.

"I love you too Ollie." He said with a smile and a slight nip of Oliver's ear. Oliver whimpered. Clark grinned as they walked out towards the limo that was waiting for them. They spent to time in the back stealing kisses and glances. When they got to the museum Oliver kissed Clark before getting out of the lime. Once out he leaned back and extended a hand. He knew Clark didn't need help out of the limo, but it was symbolic to all of those around them that yes they were together. Clark took the hand and got out of the limo with a slight blush. People around them gasped and stared with disbelief marked all over their faces. Oliver grinned at Clark and they started to walk down the red carpet towards the museum. When they got close to the stairs they noticed Lois staring at them with her jaw open.

"Hi Lois." Oliver said with a smirk. Lois just stared at the two of them. Clark wrapped an arm around Oliver, looking natural, like he had been doing it forever. Oliver leaned into him, and it was then that Lois saw it. This wasn't just a joke. They were…

"You guys are in love." She said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. They met eachothers eyes and smiled.

"Yes." They said together.

"Are we that obvious?" Clark asked. Lois smiled.

"Well smallville you both just radiate it. It's actually kind of amazing if you ask me." Lois said with a smile. "I am happy for you both." She turned to Oliver. "You hurt my smallville I'll kill you Ollie. He may look like he's indestructible, but he's fragile." Lois said seriously. Her statement cause both of the men to break out laughing, clutching each other in order to not fall over. If only Lois knew, if only she knew how ironic her statement was. She quirked and eyebrow at them, but Oliver straightened up, plaster a serious look on his face and nodded.

"I wouldn't dream of it Lois." His voice softened. "I love him far too much to do that." he whispered. Lois smiled.

"Well smallville, I guess now you are going to have to give me an exclusive on tonight's gala, since they aren't allowing reporters in." Lois said with a smile. Oliver grinned and beckoned to one of the police men, who opened up the velvet rope and Oliver guided Lois through. She stared at him open mouthed. "I like you in love, there wasn't even a snide comment thrown in there." Oliver smirked. Lois meandered around the gala, enjoying herself. Oliver laughed when he saw her talking to Bruce Wayne of Gotham city.

"What's so funny Ollie?" Clark asked softly. Oliver turned too smiled at his lover.

"See the man Lois is talking to?" Oliver questioned. Clark sought her out and nodded. The man was tall, dark, and undeniably handsome. "That's Bruce Wayne, very close friend and huge business tycoon. Great man and he's also Batman." Oliver whispered. Clark's eyes widened.

"That's a little ironic don't you think?" he said with a smile. Oliver nodded and then led them over to go talk to the aforementioned person.

"Oliver! It's so great to see you!" Bruce said, a reserved smile flickering across his face. Oliver wrapped an arm around his friend and stepped back.

"Bruce, it's been too long." Oliver said with a smirk that let Clark know there was a joke passing between the two of them. "I see you have already met Lois, and this is Clark Kent." Oliver said, motioning to Clark. Bruce extended a hand, which Clark shook with a smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet your Mr. Wayne." Clark said politely. Bruce smiled.

"Please Clark, Call me Bruce." He said with a quirky smile. Clark grinned in return.

"Bruce, is Dick here somewhere?" Oliver asked softly. Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"Oliver, I thought you were dating Clark here, now you're trying to run off with my man? I'm appalled." Bruce said with a laugh. Oliver groaned.

"Bruce, that joke wasn't funny the first time you told it, three years ago. It's still not funny now. I am just not used to seeing you without the happy part of your soul. And I still wonder how you deny the fact that you like him, the attractions so obvious." Oliver said with a grin. Bruce laughed.

"He's off stealing food no doubt. I'm sure you'll run into him before the night ends. He does have a way of just showing up out of nowhere." Bruce said with a wink. Oliver and Clark walked off and talked to others around the gala. Clark saw a few people he knew, which surprised Oliver. Oliver knew everyone there, which amazed Clark but also made him a little jealous. All of these people knew Oliver, longer than he had, and a few of the younger women eyed Oliver like they wanted a piece of what he WASN'T offering. Once they were safely backed in the limo Oliver started to laugh. Clark eyed him like he had gone crazy.

"What is so funny?" Clark asked softly. Oliver grinned and turned and kissed Clark for all he was worth. Clark groaned and returned it with just as much fervor. They broke apart when a groan was heard from the opposite side of the limo.

"You Oliver queen are a bad man." Came a voice from the far corner. Clark tensed, ready to kill whoever it was, but Oliver's hand on his shoulder stopped him. A young man, the same age as Clark scooted out of the shadows and held out his hand to Clark. "Hi, I'm Dick Grayson, and from the way Oliver couldn't keep his hands off of you, I suspect that you are Clark Kent." Dick said with a grin. Oliver frowned.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you dick." Clark said with a sweet smile.

"How did you know who he was?" Oliver practically demanded. Dick smiled and Oliver knew something was about to go down.

"Well, there is a certain blonde billionaire that gets this look in his eyes every time he mentions a story with a certain Clark Kent. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together Oliver. Bruce may pretend that he doesn't notice, but I definitely do. But what about your friend, the one with all those superpowers, you refer to him as Boy Scout, you get the same look. Does Clark know this?" dick asked with an eyebrow raised. Oliver started to laugh again, and this time Clark understood.

"I can't believe you call me Boy Scout behind my back." He said with a joking glare. Oliver just laughed harder.

"Oh, so Clark Kent, Boy Scout, one in the same?" dick asked. Clark smiled and nodded. "Well that makes life a whole lot less complicated. I'm also known as Robin, side kick of Batman." He said with a grin Clark smiled even brighter.

"I figured that." he said with a nod. Dick simply grinned and knocked on the driver's window, signaling he would like to be let out. The car came to a stop and he got out.

"Nice to meet you Boy Scout." Dick said with a wink, and then he was gone, vanished into the night. The door was closed and they made their way to the penthouse. Once there, they sat on the couch talking.

"You've told them about me?" Clark asked softly. Oliver chewed on his lips nervously.

"Yes, I told them I had a friend that might join our league one day. I always referred to you as Boy Scout, and I never told them anything personal about you. I said you were strong and fast, and that one day I might have the pleasure of introducing you to them." Oliver said nervously. Clark smiled.

"I'm honored you still want me to join you. Though it seems to have grown to more than just the guys. "Clark said with a grin.

"Yeah, well, we joined up with batman from Gotham and a few others, the justice league. It's still missing one very handsome Boy Scout though. I would really love it if one day you considered joining." Oliver whispered. He didn't want Clark to get angry with him he didn't want to push, but he knew Clark could do so much good in the world. Clark was silent, making Oliver nervous.

"Okay." Was his only answer. Oliver met his eyes puzzled.

"Okay... you consider considering?" he said hopefully. If Clark would at least think about it, maybe he still had a chance.

"no." he paused, Oliver's face falling. "I've considered, and okay means I would like to go with you sometime" Clark explained. Oliver's face lit up happier than Clark had seen him.

"Really?" Oliver asked softly, unbelieving. Clark nodded with a small smile. Oliver grinned. "You do love me don't you?" Oliver said softly. Clark smiled and nodded once more.

"Yes, Oliver. I do." Clark whispered as he leaned down and kissed him softly. Oliver smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Clark's neck and tangled his hands in his hair. As they broke apart Clark guided them to the couch.

"Why are you really considering this?" Oliver asked softly, as he played aimlessly with Clark's hair, running his fingers through the silky expanse.

"Honestly, when you told me that it wasn't the end before you left to go fight Lex, it was at that moment that I wanted to join, but I had to track down zoners, things from the phantom zone. They were mostly kryptonian, and they were dangerous. And I needed to grow, to learn who I am, who I want to be." Clark whispered.

"When you fell off the grid for 4 months?" Oliver questioned a note of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah." Clark said nodding. "I didn't think it would take that long." He admitted. "I didn't think Lex would be dead." He said with a frown. Oliver nodded.

"I didn't want him to die. I didn't realize he had lost so much of himself. I know that you always saw him as the man who was your best friend, but he pushed you away and that part of him died without you. And the rest of him, well the rest of him died in a cave." Oliver said softly. Clark shivered. Lex had been his best friend; it was still hard on him when he learned the bald man had died in his absence. Oliver patted his back softly and kissed his head.

"Now that I am done with the training, I understand myself. Well my kryptonian part. Obviously the human aspect isn't quite so developed. I understand that my parents did love me, and they wanted me. I know that they didn't send me here to hurt anyone. They sent me here to help, to save." Clark whispered. Oliver nodded, awed at how much Clark had truly grown. He was still the same man he knew, but he carried a new burden, a new maturity with him. It amazed Oliver those four months could change someone so much. But Clark had always amazed Oliver, so it shouldn't have come as such a huge surprise. They sat silent for a while, neither of them knowing what to say, but both comforted by the other man.

"So you're staying here tonight?" Oliver asked hopefully. Clark met his eyes and grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"I can't imagine I would want to be anywhere else Oliver." He said seriously. Oliver grinned.

"If someone had told me that this is how my day would end today I would have paid for their psychotherapy myself." Oliver mused as h nuzzled into Clarks neck. Clark groaned and chuckled.

"And now? What are you going to do now?" Clark asked, his voice a mere gasp s Oliver continued to map out his neck with his mouth. There was a sharp bite where his collarbone met his neck, and the pressure sent a ripple of pleasure through Clark.

"Now, I am going to devote all of my extra time to making you gasp and moan my name." Oliver said seriously, before unbuttoning Clark's shirt. Clark smiled.

"I can't wait." He groaned. The rest of the night was filled with gasps of pleasure and moans of love.

FIN


End file.
